The present invention relates to an arrangement for automatically measuring the amount of gas enclosed in a liquid, and especially the carbonic gas contained in gaseous beverages such as beer, mineral water, lemonade, fruit juices, etc.
Different apparatus are already known which permit measurement of the amount of gas contained in a liquid, and these apparatus are based on Henry's Law. In accordance with this law, the concentration of the gas dissolved in a liquid is, at each temperature, in direct relation to the pressure of equilibrium created in a volume of gas forming above the liquid. By measuring the pressure and temperature of such a gaseous volume created above a sample of the liquid, it is possible to calculate the concentration of the gas dissolved in the liquid after an equilibrium of the pressure is established.
The French Pat. No. 2,110,826 describes such an arrangement which permits to determine and to automatically interpolate the coordinates of pressure and temperature and to establish by these means the content of a gas in the gaseous liquid. The arrangement shown in the aforementioned French patent has, however, a decisive disadvantage, in that it is necessary for each measurement to eject a portion of the sample to be analyzed to the outside, which creates the danger of bacteriologically contaminating the liquid. Furthermore, sterilization or rinsing is not possible under any conditions, with the arrangement of the prior art.